LB Aftermath
by thewriterstory
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about life after the horrible heart-aching mission. Featuring non-penguins and how their interactions with Skipper change after THAT mission. Warnings: Future hints of romance, no slash, mentions of violence, some sappyness. CH 1 FATHER'S DAY SPECIAL.


Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

* * *

 **Fathers' Day Special Chapter 1**

 _Previously, on Last Breath chapter 2-3_

 _'He was always there for us. He's more than our commanding officer, he acts like a father many times, he's practically raised me, I spent almost half a life with him...' More tears clouded young Private's visions._

 _'Why did he do this? There would have been another way to complete the mission. Doesn't he know that we need him!?' Private sobbed, hurt turning into anger and frustration._

 _'We didn't treat him well enough...he took care of us, did we repay him? Only when he's gone are we realize how much we need him...he didn't deserve this fate!' Private thought._

 _'Please Skipper, come back! We can't go on like this...'_

' _If only I appreciated Skipper even more while he was alive.'_

" _Clearly he is the master, and we his unworthy students…" Kowalski from Needle Point_

* * *

"Excellent progress Private, you've mastered the alphabets in such a short time!" Phil signed, Mason said out loud with more expression.

"I do try…" Private smiled shyly. He had really wanted to learn how to write English after coming back home from the IPDF. If _Skipper_ could do it, then he should strive to master it too.

Truth is, now that Private knew Skipper could read, he wanted to make the most personalied present he had ever given Skipper for the upcoming event - Father's Day.

Yeah, he was aware Skipper wasn't his biological father, but he had been the closest to his guardian since his hatching. Of course he wouldn't forget his other brothers! They deserve presents, but they can't read so it would be different.

Since Skipper gave the weekends off, Private decided that he should start preparing in advance by learning how to read and write.

Three weeks before Fathers' Day, Mason and Phil started teaching the ambitious penguin on how to read and write.

Two weeks before Fathers' Day, Private went up for shopping for a few items, before being called up for a last minute mission.

A week before, he had drafted his product. His written English was significantly better than Kowalski's and his handwriting wasn't that bad.

Early morning on the special day, Private woke up earlier than his usual. He looked over to the above bunks and as he had expected, Skipper wasn't there but his other brothers were sound asleep. Tip toeing, he took for his present from its hiding place and went up the fish bowl hatch.

Private looked up, and there his hero was, doing recon from the top of the clocktower. He took a second to admire him, before focussing on the mission at hand.

Skipper was surveying the outside of the zoo premises as Private reached his location.'Maybe I could surprise hug him-'

"Private what are you doing up at this unusual hour?" The commander's firm voice sounded though his eyes were still focussed on his job.

'Or maybe not,' Private thought disappointedly. 'What was I thinking, he is _the_ captain...'

"Uh, Skipper, well, I wanted to give you this," Private handed out the plastic box with a decorated mug inside.

"What's this," Skipper mused, surprised at the unique design. It was a customised mug, a dull blue instead of his plain grey - perfect color - and a nicely blended photo of their team, under the some words. They were all smiling, celebrating, it seemed like that time after that mission-

"Do you like it?" Private asked uncertainly. Mugs were certainly sentimental to Skipper, plus he used them everyday, what's better than a little reminder of his team early each morning?

"It's beautiful, thank you Private." Skipper replied, cheering the boy up. "What's the occassion?"

"Skipper, you are a great guardian and you are the best leader ever, and I love you-" Private stopped as he noticed that Skipper's beak hung open.

"Happy Fathers' Day!" Private hugged him at the opening, wrapping his flippers warmly around the leader.

Before Skipper had the chance to reply after hugging, Private sled off, leaving Skipper to absorb the sappy moment.

"But I'm not even a father!" He chuckled in disbelief, before looking down at his gift again. 'A great team indeed...' he admitted to himself as he made his way home, looking forward to his Sunday with his boys.

* * *

 **Wrote it in a rush. I was quite scared to attempt this chapter actually, I don't think I nailed the sappy parts of this wonderful occassion…**

 **Review & let me know your tips! :)**

 _ **-thewriterstory  
23 June 2015**_


End file.
